


Shenandoah

by Vana



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: I wasn't writing this for anything but an anonymous ask, M/M, Prohibition AU, Technically it's three sentences, Tumblr Prompt, but then I turned out to like it, pretty well anyway, three-sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vana/pseuds/Vana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thing going around tumblr that says: send me a pairing and an AU setting and I'll write you a three-sentence fic. This one said: "Stavos, Prohibition era."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenandoah

The New Year’s countdown had hardly begun when the Bureau of Prohibition goons bust down the door like in the movies and the bootlegger Davos Seaworth could only shake his head: it had been a 50-50 chance he supposed and he’d lost that bet with fate. The heavies were ready to start shooting all the upper-class gents and ladies in their pearls and Davos expected some pearl-handled revolvers to come out of those silk-lined pockets but instead a tall thin gaunt special agent came in and with a ground-out grunt somehow made all the riffraff and the big wheels shut up and he walked to behind the bar where Davos wasn’t even pretending to hide the bottle and he took Davos, and the bottle, and walked them all three like on the chain gang into the back office where the agent said to him _just what do you think you’re doing here_ and Davos said _giving the people what they want, sir,_ with the cheeky grin on the “sir” and the agent tore the uncapped brown bottle out of Davos’ hand, sniffed — _that’s good Scotch whiskey there, that is, sir —_ and he looked at it with dark fury and then he took a long, long slug and outside there was a snap of gunfire distant like a rubber band or a baseball hitting a hard mitt but Davos knew it was a gun and the agent knew it too and

with the whiskey hot on his breath and the fire from it in his cheeks and the saloon ladies counting down with the piano 

shot up and the strings all singing _in Dixieland I’ll make my stand to live and die_

 _in Dixie_ and the pop of the next gun and the four, three, two and the agent kicked the door closed and shoved Davos up against it and the bottle _that’s good Scotch whiskey I said wait just a second there_ smashing on the floor and pooling up against Davos’ boots and just one more second there would be the gunfire so close to his ear he might die of the deafness first

_Marya, forgive me, there’s enough money in my wallet to feed you and the boys for a week and after that you’ll have to get a_

one _jesus save me, God be kind, I tried_

but the agent didn’t shoot.

 

 

It was so fast Davos wondered if he imagined it but _no_ his mouth burned from the searing brand of the agent’s lips and—

_Marya_

and

_Who are you  
_ _why_

_how did you  
_ _why_

and

 _Happy new year!_ they were all screaming in the front room, smash of bottle, scream of gunfire, crying ladies or angels and the piano so loud it could have been Gabriel’s trump, sounding over the valleys to bring all the children home.


End file.
